


Kimberly Ann Possible's Dirty Secret

by ScarletSabre, TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Dirty Secret Series [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, F/M, Farting, Masturbation, Other, Rimming, Scat, Scent Kink, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSabre/pseuds/ScarletSabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Kim has a secret: She can't get enough of dirty assholes and rancid farts. In fact, she aspires to be her rival's toilet. How low will she stoop to keep the people she loves and cares for from ever learning that about her.
Series: The Dirty Secret Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908271
Kudos: 14





	Kimberly Ann Possible's Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletSabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSabre/gifts).



> My friend Robert, AKA ScarletSabre, offered up support and a bunch of good ideas for this story. People make good stories, and I thank them when I can. So, thanks, man. And now, on with the smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim masturbates to thoughts of Bonnie shoving her up a horse's ass, begging to be degraded and humiliated by Bonnie. Little does she know she's not alone.

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes!” Kim shouted at the top of her lungs. In her mind, she was riding an enormous horse cock dildo and licking a stallion’s shit-caked ass furiously. “Grind my face into that unwiped asshole, Bonnie! Make me lick every last wrinkle clean! God, his sweat and shit smells so damn good! Shove my head in deeper! Shit! Scrub my tongue on his fucking colon! Push all that disgusting shit down my throat! Wipe his chunky diarrhea with my worthless face! Get it deep in my nose! Pack your bitch’s nostrils full of shit. Get it in my hair, Bonnie! Show me what a stupid, useless, cheer whore I am! Oh, fuck! Shove my head up his ass and make me a horse’s fucking toilet! Yes! FUCK YES! FART ON ME! BLAST MY LUNGS WITH THAT OILY ASS GAS! MAKE ME SNIFF IT, BONNIE! FORCE ME TO SUCK EVERY FART OUT OF THIS HORSE’S SHIT CAVE UNTIL IT PUFFS OUT MY CHEEKS! MAKE MY FUCKING BREATH SMELL LIKE HORSESHIT FOR WEEKS! MAKE ME KEEP FLECKS OF IT IN MY TEETH SO I KNOW I’M NOTHING BUT TOILET PAPER! LET IT RIP IN MY MOUTH! THAT’S ALL THE FUCK I’M GOOD FOR! FUCK, BONNIE! SHOVE ME IN AN OVERFLOWING TOILET, WHERE I BELONG! GODDAMN! I  _ NEED _ IT!” 

Kim writhed violently under her sheets, begging Bonnie to violate her in ever more degrading ways. Her nipples and clit were engorged with blood, sending sensations through her like electric shocks whenever they were brushed. A sheen of sweat clung to her body, and her fist was a blur, drilling deep in her tight, dripping, needy, twat. She knew she was being to loud, but she was well past caring. Nothing existed for her except her cunt and ass. 

She let out an oily, meaty, putrid, wet fart that felt like shitting hot pepper sauce, pounding her hole still harder as hot pussy juice jetted all over her thighs. The fart was so loud it shook the entire bed. The smell of it made Kim gag instantly. Her heater was on full and the windows sealed tight, all efforts to make the noxious stench overpowering. Hot, spicy, diarrhea, was pouring from her asshole, staining the bedclothes and making things smell worse than a porta potty at the Super Bowl. With a positively obscene moan, she pictured Bonnie brutally fisting her shitty ass. 

“Giddyup, you little shit-licker!” her rival growled. 

Kim gasped, screaming and writhing like a possessed woman as a fiery orgasm blazed through her veins. 

“Oh, God, I want to be the nastiest fucking shit-whore Middleton has ever seen! RAPE MY WORTHLESS ASS WITH YOUR FIST, BONNIE! KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE WANTS TO BE YOUR PERSONAL TOILET!” A fountain of slit slime shot out from between her legs, and she collapsed in a puddle of shit, sweat and, cum. Kim sighed with relief and satisfaction, before a horrifying sound reached her ears.

It was applause. Eager and sustained applause. Kim went white as a sheet when she turned and beheld her brothers leering at her. The “Tweebs”,as she called them, had their pants and underwear around their ankles. She shivered with lust when she saw both pairs were horribly skidmarked. Each boy had four inches of rock-hard cock sticking out at her, slathered with their favorite brand of lotion. There was a thin, silver, bracelet on each boy’s wrist. Kim recognized it as a recording device the twins had invented. 

“Great show, Kim,” Jim said, chuckling darkly. “Bet Ron would kill to see what we just did.”

“When’d your tits get so big? Bonnie’s probably seen’em before, but not while Kim’s begging to be her toilet!” Tim added with a chortle. 

“Wait till Mom sees!” Jim cried

“And Dad!” Tim added merrily. “They’re gonna flip! Wade and Monique will want copies, too, and-”

“Look, you little monsters,” Kim piped up angrily, clasping her hands together in a pleading fashion. “I am  _ begging  _ you two to destroy those recordings. I’ll never have a life again if anybody sees...Fuck! I’m your sister! Doesn’t that mean anything?”

“Sure it does,” Jim replied.

“We love you very much,” Tim added.

“But we’ll never get a chance like this again.” Jim finished. “We want you to be our ass-sniffing bitch!”

“WHAT!” Kim growled, full of rage. “You tweebs have lost your fucking minds! That’s never gonna happen. Now hand over those bracelets or I’ll have Wade erase your hard drives.” Kim threatened. 

“We’re as smart as he is,” Jim reminded her. “It’ll be hard as hell for him to do that. And there’s no way he won’t look first. Be our bitch, Kim,” he cajoled, handing her his soiled underwear. “Sniff it, you little shit whore. We all know you want to.”

“Fuck you!” Kim roared, but her clit tingled as she stared at the offering. She panted heavily and licked her lips as fresh beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. 

“Fine then,” Tim said with a frown. “Computer, email Wade.” A sniffing noise was heard throughout the room 

The boys began to jerk at once as Kim rubbed the underwear in her face. She snorted as she inhaled, filling her lungs with the strong stench of the massive skidmark that dominated the material.

“How’s it smell, bitch?” Tim demanded to know, throwing his undies into her lap. 

“Very...musky,” she replied, slipping a hand down to her cunt. 

“Does it smell like shit?” Jim asked, chuckling evilly and throwing the sheets back so they could watch her jill. 

“Yes. It smells like shit, tweeb!”

“Good. Now admit you like it, Kim. Beg us to let you suck our shitstains, you nasty turd-licker! Do it or the first thing Dad sees when he gets back is you begging Bonnie to stick your head up-”

“Alright! Fuck! Please, oh please let me suck these undies like the turd-hungry cunt I am! Let me taste your sweat and shit. Let me guzzle shit-flavored saliva! Please let me suck your underwear until it shines like it’s been laundered!”

“Whose bitch are you, Kim?” Tim inquired

“Yours,” she moaned, grinding her face in the filthy material and rubbing herself furiously. “I am Jim and Tim Possible’s bitch!” she cried through gritted teeth. Both boys gave her a cheeky smile. 

“God, you boys were right,” Ann Possible marveled, playfully messing up the twins’ hair as she entered. “My daughter is a shit-guzzling gutter whore!” 

She giggled softly, kissing each boy deeply in turn. She was wearing nothing but a wicked smile. Jim smacked her ass hard, and she let out a moan, before falling to her knees and kissing each of their cocks.

“MOM! Kim screamed, turning beet red and quivering with fear. She was halfway through struggling to cover up before she realized what the woman was doing. “Mom! What are you doing? What the hell is going on?”

“We took over her mind,” Tim supplied. “Years ago. Along with most of the people in Middleton. Something we’ve been putting in the water. We could control you, too, Kim, but that’s no fun. Now show Mom how much you love to suck shit!”


End file.
